De laatste kans
by JFeijten
Summary: Alfred Noot wil Voldemort laten herrijzen met behulp van de Steen van Wederkeer. Zal hij daarin slagen? - 2e plaats bij de Griffoendorchallenge "After Deathly Hallows" op HPF


**De laatste kans**

Een grote bosuil met een stuk perkament aan zijn poot scheerde net over de tafel van Zwadderich, toen Alfred Noot een slok nam van zijn thee. De brief belandde precies op zijn toast met honing die hij in zijn rechterhand hield.  
'Stomme pokkenuil,' vloekte Noot. 'Het wordt tijd dat vader eens een deftig beest in huis haalt. Dat mormel past toch helemaal niet bij onze stand.'  
Hij scheurde de brief open en maande zijn vrienden aan om mee te lezen.

_Alfred, _

_Je kent het plan. Vannacht is het volle maan. Ik hoop dat je ondertussen de Onvergeeflijke Vloeken voldoende onder de knie hebt om de tweeling Lorchan en Lysander te ov__ermeesteren. Spaar ze niet. Vergeet eerst de Steen niet uit de geheime bergplaats te halen, waar opa hem destijds heeft verstopt. Zonder de Steen kunnen we de Heer van het Duister niet laten herrijzen. Stel me niet teleur!_

_Theodoor Noot_

Alfred keek op van de brief en nipte nogmaals van zijn thee, terwijl hij de anderen aankeek. Kwast staarde hem onbegrijpend aan.  
'Wat moeten we doen met die –,' begon Kwast en hij keek even terug naar de brief.  
'– Steen van Wederkeer,' vervolgde hij.  
'Luister jij eigenlijk wel als ik iets zeg?' zei Noot geërgerd. 'Ik heb het je vorig jaar nog allemaal uitgelegd. Mijn vader is ervan overtuigd dat we de Heer van het Duister terug tot leven kunnen wekken als we Lorchan en Lysander bij volle maan martelen tot ze dood gaan.'  
'Kan je vader dat vuile werkje niet zelf opknappen?' vroeg Ludovic Mortsaan, een potige vijfdejaars die over evenveel hersens beschikte als een Flubberwurm.  
'Omdat het een tweeling móet zijn, stomme trol die je bent,' antwoordde Noot nu kwaad. 'Alleen het bruut verbreken van de intense band tussen een tweeling is krachtig genoeg om de Heer van het Duister te laten herrijzen. Na Voldemorts dood is er geen tweeling meer op Zweinstein geweest, dus kon vader het niet zelf doen. Anders had hij het zeker gedaan.'  
Noot was amper uitgesproken, toen James Potter gniffelend aan kwam lopen en met zijn hand ruw door Noots haar schuurde.  
'Heeft Pindanootje een briefje van de pappie gekregen?' vroeg James snerend.  
'Rustig aan, Potter,' beet Noot hem toe. 'Of je mag boksbal spelen voor Kwast.'  
'O, gaat die papzak mij slaan?' spotte James. 'Liever niet, ik zou niet willen dat hij zijn tere botjes breekt.'  
Kwast besefte pas vijf tellen later dat James hem belachelijk aan het maken was, maar tegen de tijd dat hij overeind was gesprongen om die arrogante zesdejaars een lesje te leren, liep James al naar de hal.

James keek even om zijn schouder om er zeker van te zijn dat niemand hem zag, voordat hij de bibliotheek binnenstapte. Hij snelde voorbij Madame Rommella, die hem met wantrouwige spleetoogjes nakeek, hopend om hem op een overtreding te kunnen betrappen, en liep naar het verste tafeltje waaraan twee Ravenklauwen zaten te studeren.  
'Ik dacht al dat ik je hier zou vinden, broertje,' zei James glimlachend.  
'James?' zei Albus verbaasd. 'Jij in de bibliotheek?'  
'Geloof me, het is niet voor mijn plezier,' mompelde James half geamuseerd en half minachtend. 'Noot is iets van plan en ik heb er geen goed gevoel bij.'  
'Waar heb je het over?' vroeg Albus fronsend.  
'Noot kreeg een brief van zijn vader,' wauwelde James. 'Er stond iets in over een Steen van Wederkeer.'  
'Dé Steen van Wederkeer?' vroeg de blonde jongen naast Albus geschrokken. 'Dat is één van de Relieken van de Dood. De Steen kan doden weer tot leven wekken.'  
'Had ik jou wat gevraagd, Schorpioen?' snauwde James. 'Waarom verbaast het me trouwens niet dat jij dat soort van duistere dingen weet?'  
'Laat Scorpius met rust!' zei Albus scherp. 'We kunnen ons beter afvragen waarom Noot die Steen wil.'  
'Dat komen we pas te weten als we hem volgen,' zei James vastberaden en er verscheen een schittering in zijn ogen.  
'Doe niet zo mal,' onderbrak Albus. 'We kunnen hem moeilijk dag en nacht schaduwen.'  
'Wij niet nee,' verbeterde James hem glimlachend. 'Knijster?'  
Er klonk een luide knal en een klein wezentje met reusachtige vleermuisoren verscheen tussen James en Albus.  
'Hoe –,' begon Albus, maar James stak zijn hand op om aan te geven dat hij moest zwijgen en richtte zich tot de huiself.  
'Knijster, ik wil dat je wat voor me doet. Alfred Noot voert iets in zijn schild dat niet deugt en ik moet weten wat dat is. Ik wil dat je hem volgt en me zo snel mogelijk verslag komt uitbrengen.'  
'Zeker, meester Potter. Knijster zal zijn uiterste best doen,' antwoordde de huiself en hij verdween met dezelfde knal.  
'En nu?' vroeg Albus die een beetje uit het lood geslagen was.  
'Nu wachten we', zei James en hij ging op een stoel naast zijn broer zitten en nam een Snaai uit zijn gewaad die hij steeds een beetje losliet om hem nadien weer in zijn hand te sluiten.  
Scorpius trok zijn wenkbrauwen op, wisselde een veelbetekenende blik met Albus en ging toen weer verder met zijn werkstuk voor Toverdranken.

Buiten was het al pikkedonker, maar in de bibliotheek heerste een oranje gloed van de paar kaarsen die op de tafels stonden.  
'Opruimen!' snauwde Madame Rommella tegen Albus, James en Scorpius. 'De bibliotheek gaat zo dicht. Kom morgen maar terug.'  
'Alsof ik dat zou willen,' mompelde James. Madame Rommella keek hem vernietigend aan en opende haar mond om hem de les te lezen, toen er een herkenbare knal klonk en er een huiself in een vuile doek verscheen. De bibliothecaresse deed van het schrikken een stap achteruit en botste tegen de boekenkast achter haar. Enkele boeken vielen uit de kast en kwamen op haar hoofd terecht. Ze viel bewusteloos neer op de grond. Albus liep in paniek naar Madam Rommella, maar nadat hij er zich van had verzekerd dat ze niet dood was, draaide hij zich om en luisterde aandachtig naar Knijster.  
'Knijster heeft nieuws, meester Potter,' begon de huiself. 'Alfred Noot en zijn vrienden hebben Lorchan en Lysander Scamander gegijzeld en trekken nu naar het Verboden Bos. Knijster heeft niet kunnen horen wat ze van plan zijn, maar hij heeft ze wel zien binnengaan in de Kamer van Hoge Nood. Ze hebben er een steentje meegenomen, meester Potter'  
'Ze hebben wat?' vroeg James geschrokken.  
'Lorchan en Lysander?' vervolgde Albus. 'Hoe halen ze het in hun hoofd om eerstejaars te ontvoeren?'  
'We moeten ze helpen!' voegde Scorpius er geschokt aan toe.  
'Accio onzichtbaarheidsmantel,' riep James en even later kwam er een glimmende zilverachtige mantel aanvliegen.  
'Bedankt voor je hulp, Knijster,' zei James. 'Je mag terug naar huis gaan. Onder de mantel, jongens. We gaan die Zwadderaars een lesje leren.'  
Het trio schuifelde voorzichtig voorbij het bewusteloze lichaam van Madame Rommella de bibliotheek uit en daalde zo snel mogelijk de trap naar de hal af. Ze slopen behoedzaam langs Foppe die tegen de muur aan het squashen was en trokken zachtjes de eiken voordeuren open. Toen ze op het terrein waren, gooiden ze de mantel van zich af en sprintten tot aan de rand van het Verboden Bos.  
'Ik voel me niet op mijn gemak,' mompelde Scorpius.  
Albus raakte Malfidus' hand even aan en zei: 'Rustig maar, er zal ons niets overkomen. Het is trouwens onze plicht als Klassenoudsten om onze eerstejaars te redden.'  
'Kom op,' drong James aan en hij trok de twee Ravenklauwen mee het Verboden Bos in.

'Neeeeeeeeee!' jammerde Lorchan. 'Laat mijn broer gerust. Alsjeblieft – '  
'Hou je mond jij,' zei Noot koel en hij richtte zijn toverstok op Lorchan. 'Crucio!'  
Lorchan schreeuwde het uit van de pijn. Lysander die er al erg aan toe was, zat er slap bij en kon enkel toekijken hoe zijn broer steeds bleker werd.  
'We zijn er bijna,' besloot Voldemort die boven de Steen van Wederkeer zweefde. 'Het wordt tijd om er een eind aan te maken.'  
De tweeling werd steeds zwakker en bleker, terwijl Voldemort steeds vastere vorm begon aan te nemen. Als ze stierven, zou Voldemort terug tot leven zijn en zou hij de Steen niet meer nodig hebben om te kunnen verschijnen.  
'Zeker, Heer' bevestigde Noot. Hij keek de tweeling aan en zei: 'Smeek me om jullie uit jullie lijden te verlossen!'  
'Nooit!' bracht Lysander er nog met moeite uit voor hij bewusteloos neerzeeg op de klamme aarde met zijn hand naast Lorchans hoofd.  
'Laat ze rechtop staan,' beval Voldemort. 'Ik wil het licht in hun ogen zien doven.'  
'Sta op!' dirigeerde Mortsaan. 'Kwast en Streuvel, hou ze vast.'  
Noot en Mortsaan hieven hun toverstok op en openden hun mond om de Vloek des Doods over de tweeling uit te spreken. Nog voor ze hun toverstok hadden laten zakken, werden ze allebei achterover geblazen door een rode lichtstraal. Kwast en Streuvel gooiden Lorchan en Lysander tegen de grond en trokken hun toverstok. Albus verstijfde Kwast en sprintte naar de tweeling, gevolgd door Scorpius en James. Noot en Mortsaan die weer overeind gekomen waren, schoten groene en rode stralen op het drietal af. Eén van Noots stralen raakte Albus in zijn rug. Hij werd de lucht in geslingerd en kwam hard tegen de grond aan.  
'Albus!' gilde Scorpius en hij rende naar het slappe lichaam van zijn beste vriend. De aanrennende Lily, Roos en Hugo schoten tegelijk een verschillende vloek op Noot af. Die wist niet meer waar hij het had. Hij vloog eerst omhoog, belandde dan pardoes op de grond en bleef nog een hele tijd rondtollen.  
'Hoe –,' begon James die zich omdraaide om te zien wat er gebeurd was.  
'Knijster heeft ons alles verteld,' legde Lily uit terwijl ze een perfecte Vleddervleervloek op Streuvel afstuurde. 'We zijn jullie onmiddellijk achterna gekomen.'  
Mortsaan die als enige ongedeerde Zwadderaar overbleef, besefte dat ze hadden verloren en zette het op een lopen.  
'Waar ga jij naartoe, angsthaas,' riep Hugo hem na. 'Dat gaat zomaar niet.'  
Hij richtte zijn toverstok op de dikke benen van Mortsaan en sprak de Vloek van Beentjeplak over hem uit.  
'Dat lijkt er al meer op,' voegde hij eraan toe, toen Mortsaan voorover op de grond viel.  
Lily raapte de Steen van Wederkeer op en zei: 'Deze neem ik mee. Misschien is het beter dat papa hem bewaart.'  
Scorpius had Albus al op zijn rug gelegd en boog zich over hem heen.  
'Scorpius, ik –,' prevelde Albus.  
'Stil maar,' suste Scorpius. 'Alles komt goed.  
Ze keken elkaar in de ogen en Albus wreef met zijn hand langs Scorpius' wang. Die boog zich langzaam dieper over zijn vriend heen en drukte zijn lippen tegen die van Albus. Lily en Roos glimlachten goedkeurend, maar James gaapte de twee jongens verbijsterd aan. Scorpius trok Albus overeind, kuste hem nogmaals op de mond en knuffelde hem innig.  
'Ik hou van jou,' fluisterde Scorpius in Albus' oor.  
Albus keek hem glimlachend aan, streek met zijn hand door de blonde haren van Scorpius en zei: 'Ik ook van jou.'


End file.
